Garotos
by Mel Castilhos
Summary: [HarryHermione] Me agarram pelas pernas certas mulheres, como você, me levam sempre onde querem.
1. Férias

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione.  
**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens não me pertencem, prque a J.K não me descobriu ainda, suahushauhsua.  
Fic sem fins lucrativos.

Primeiro Capítulo - **Férias.  
por Melanie Castilhos.**

**

* * *

**

Bom são as férias, e faltam 2 semanas e meia para as aulas começarem.

Háaaa.

E já vamos entrar pro sexto ano, não é incrível???

Que felicidade!

Eu nemm acreditoo que isso esteja acontecendoo.

Vocês nem sabem quem veio me procurar esse anoo!?!?

DRACO MALFOY, o próprio.

É o loiro aguadoo, cabeloo oxigenado.

Veioo aqui em casa na maior cara de pau, pedir para ser testadoo, pelaa Ordem, pois ele não agüentava mais as atrocidades de Voldemort.

Podem ficar assim, porquee vocês não viram minha cara quandoo ele falouu isto.

EU quase tive um TRECO!

E ele teve que ficar aqui em casa, enquanto seu treinamento durasse,para que a Ordem pudesse ficar de olhoo nele, caso ele estivesse mentindo.

Nós saímos sempre juntos.

Quando eu queria ir à algum lugar ele TINHA que ir junto, e quando ele tinha que ir em algum lugar, eu TINHA que ir juntoo.

Vê se pode?

Foda, fodaa.

Mas eu acabei descobrindoo que ele não é aquela arrogânciaa todaa, sabiaa?

Ele é legal, engraçadoo e super gente-boa!!

Além de ser fofo ao extremo.

É, eu falei isso.

E não, eu não to ficando louca, ele até disse que eu era a melhor amiga dele!

Calma não foi de uma hora para a outra ta? Passamos 1 mês e meio juntos.

(e além disso, é o maior gostoso, lindoo e tesão).

Háa, eu sou demais.

Virar a melhor amiga do meu pior inimigo??

Superaa essa, superaa!

**Hermionee, paree de se achar!**

Táa, táa, eu paroo.

Puts, o que é chato é que eu nãoo recebi nenhuma cartaa do Rony, nem do Harry, muito menos da Gina.

GINA.

Minha melhor amiga.Olha que coisaa.Gentee isso não dá pra agüentar.

Ta eu supero, mas eles vão se ver comigo.

A se vão.

Bom eu vou dormir, tenho mais o que fazer amanhã.

PARA TUDO!  
Euu esquecii de contar que a Mione colocou um piercing no umbigo (influência de Malfoy, mas ela adorou), sabe aquele normalzinho com duas bolinhas?Então só que a dela é um strass, e a outra é transparente.

_ Oito horas da manhã seguinte **n'A Toca.**_

-Cara, tem certeza?Eu não acho uma boa idéia.Você sabe como a Mione é, né?-Pergunta um moreno lindo e maravilhoso, chamado Harry Potter.

-Tenho sim cara, ela vai amar.E eu falei com o pai dela,e nós vamos passar essas duas semanas lá, e o seu aniversário lá.

Calma Harry. –Disse outro lindo maravilhoso e ruivo, Rony Weasley.

-Se você diz .- suspirou derrotado.

Eles iriam a casa de Mione, para fazer uma surpresa pra ela.Mas ele não tava muito confiante dessa idéia maluca de Rony.

Idéia de Rony, se alguma vez ele tivesse alguma idéia que prestasse.

-GINA!-urrou Rony.-Desce logo, porque eu quero chega lá antes da noite!-exagerou – Mulheres – Bufou.

-Deixa de ser Ronald.- Disse uma linda ruiva. Corpo maravilhoso, cabelos lisos, e olhos azuis.

'Se não fosse irmã de Rony e não tivesse namorado' pensou Harry.- E pegue minhas malas.-Falou em tom de ordem.

-Grr.- Rony – _Accio malas._

E flutuando vieram 5 malas.

-Não podia levar mais coisas?Vai sobrar espaço no carro.-Disse o ruivo ironicamente.

-Eu posso providenciar.-Disse Gina maliciosa.

-Para.Entra e vamos.- Rony.

Harry que até agora assistia a discussão dos dois irmãos, resolveu interferir.

-Fred, George, podemos ir.-Falou Harry.

-Chegaremos lá, por volta das dez da manhã.-Informou Fred.

- Ta bom. - Responderam em coro.

Chegaram, dentro de Londres em um belíssimo condomínio.

'Vila Romana' era o nome.

Fred parou o carro (que não era voador), e imediatamente, o portão da passagem de pedestres se abriu.

-Pois não? –Perguntou um senhor negro com barba grisalha, parecendo xerife de faroeste, que saiu da portaria do Condomínio.

-Viemos fazer uma surpresa para Hermione Granger senhor. - Se pronunciou George.

-Ahh, sei sei. Senhor Granger me falou de vocês, pedem entrar. - Falou o porteiro - Sigam reto por esta rua, e virem à direita, e depois a esquerda.

Casa 8, são ótimas pessoas, e acabaram de se mudar.

-Muito obrigado senhor. - Respondeu Fred.

- Não há de quê. – Porteiro.

Quando os portões se abriram, eles conseguiram apreciar a beleza de onde Mione morava.

Vários galhos de arvores próximas ás ruas, abaixavam até a mesma, parecendo que seriam escoltados por ela até a casa de Mione, e onde quer que estivessem indo dentro daquele Condomínio.

-Uau, imaginem como os trouxas conseguiram construir um lugar desses sem magia? – Observou Gina.

-É mesmo. – Rony

Então, quando dobraram à esquerda como o porteiro havia indicado, avistaram a casa número 8.Era simplismente linda. Amarela com aberturas em branco. O jardim de frente da casa também era maginifico. Com uma arvore que fazia sombra a quase todo ele, e havia encostado ao muro da casa, um banquinho de balanço branco.

-Uau, infinitamente vezes 'Uau' Gina. – Falou embasbacado Rony.

-Pois é gente, olha a casa da nossa Mione! – Falou George.

-Tá, o que vocês acham de irmos apertar, aquela coisa que os trouxas chamam de 'campaninha', em vez de ficarmos aqui babando, que nem uns retardados que nunca viram casa na vida? – Fred.

-Campainha Fred. – corrigiu Harry – E é, uma ótima idéia.

-Ótima. – Concordou Gina.

Eles se dirigiram até a porta de entrada dos Granger, por uma estrada de pedra, e envolta por umas arvorezinhas bem baixinhas.

TRIZZ**(Onomatopéia ridícula.Sem comentários) **

Ouviram passos, e a porta se abriu.

* * *

E então?Muito ruim?  
Bom, alguem por favor pode ser minha beta, ou me indicar alguma?  
Eu achoq ue tem muito mais erros de português que eu consegui encontrar. 

E alguem pode me ensinar a fazer capas?  
Sou totalmente nova nesse assunto de fics.  
Deu pra perceber né?  
Eles vão entraa no sexto ano.  
E como eu não gosto de tragédia, o Sirius não morreu.  
OK?  
E a consiênscia de Hermione está em negrito.

Brigada pela atenção.  
**Mel.**


	2. A Casa Granger

Segundo Capítulo** – A Casa Granger  
por Melanie Castilhos.**

* * *

_"Ouviram passos e a porta se abriu."_

-Olá!Vocês devem ser os Weasleys, e você o Harry, não? – Falou uma mulher de estatura mediana e olhos claros.

-Sim, sim. – Disse Gina.

-Ah! Entrem, por favor! Me chamo Eliane, mas podem chamar Nane. – Disse.

Eles entraram em um pequeno hall, e á esquerda, na parede da frente, tinha uma porta aberta que dava para ver mais um cômodo.

A parede era de cor branca e com revestimentos de taboas no chão, na frente deles havia um sofazinho preto, com um espelho na parede da esquerda.

- Muito bonito aqui não Nane? – pediu Harry.

- Demais. Quando Mione mostrar o resto do condomínio pra vocês, iram se apaixonar. – Nane.

-Eu duvido que isso não aconteça. – Falou Rony – Não tem com não se apaixonar.

-Concordo. – Falaram em coro, Fred George e Gina.

-Mionee!!Visita!!! – Gritou Nane.

Ouviram um barulho lá em cima, e um berro.

Eles estavam entrando no próximo cômodo, e só ai deram conta de o quão grande era a casa.

Eram mais ou menos uns cem metros² naquela sala, pra três ambientes.

-Pera Nane!!!!Já desço – Harry reconheceu aquela voz imediatamente. Doçura e inocência.

Harry já cansara de tentar descobrir uma teoria plausível para a voz que ela tinha.

-Gente como vocês se chamam? – Perguntou Nane bem jovialmente.

-Eu sou Gina, aquele ali da esquerda é o Fred, o da direita o George, aquele ali é o Rony, e esse do meu lado é o Harry. – Falou Gina.

- Sério, Mione fala muito de vocês. – Nane – De vez em quando até cansa! – Fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Ai gente, e então Nane, o que você faz aqui? – Perguntou Rony.

-Bom, Rony. Eu sou empregada. Limpo as coisas, varro, passo, dobro.Basicamente isso. – Nane – Eu e a Mione somos um pau-pra-toda-obra.

Ontem a gente consertou o encanamento. – E começou a rir. – VOCÊS TINHAM QUE VER A Mione. Huhauhsuhuashuahua. Estourou o cano bem em cima dela, e ela se molhou toda. – E todos a acompanharam nas risadas. Ver Mione toda molhada, e com sua cara de fúria era realmente muito hilário.

-Hahuahuahauha, eu queria ter vistooo! – Disse Gina.

-Hermione sua tonta! Anda logo Ô coisa! – Gritou Nane.

-Que amor vocês duas em? – Falou Fred.

-Ahh, nem dá bola. Sempre fazemos isso. Conheço Mione desde que ela tinha 10 anos. – Nane.

- Pera o monga. – Hermione vinha descendo as escadas.TODOS, menos Gina, estavam babando. Mione, ganhou seios,cintura definida,barriguinha lisa, cabelos sedosos com cachos perfeitos nas pontas, olhos ambâre-chocolate, boca carnuda, pernas longas e bem definidas. – Você acha que a comida se compra sozinha?Não né?

"Parece que ela não viu que estamos aqui." Pensou Harry.

-Oi Mione! - Harry.

Ela se virou tão bruscamente, que quase quebrou o pescoço.

-Harry?O que...mas... – Balbuciou.

-Ah, idéia do Rony, mandou coruja pro seu pai. – Deu de ombros Gina.

-GINA?-gritou.

-E então eu não ganho um beijo e um abraço? – Harry perguntou se aproximando de Mione, ela olhou pra ele com uma cara maliciosa e enlaçou Harry pelo pescoço e deu em beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Harry pegou pela cintura, e a abraçou forte.

Ela chegou em seu ouvido e falou:

-Qu saudades Potter. – E com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso também maldoso, se soltou dele. Harry ficou estático.

Aquela ali era a toda certinha Hermione Granger?

Ele estava louco pra descobrir. E lançou um sorrio também maldoso a ela.

-Gina!!!! – Berrou – Amiga que saudades- E as duas se abraçaram.

- Mione!!Menina, eu tava morta e enterrada de saudades de você! – Gina – Escuta, só por você que eu faço uma viagem com QUATRO irmãos super-protetores!

-Mas e o Harry? – Mione.

- Ele é o pior de todos. – Respondeu Gina.

- Ô Mionee, vem cumprimentar a gente! – Falou Rony

- RON! – Mione gritou e se pendurou nele pelo pescoço, enlaçou suas pernas na cintura de Ron. Ele a sustentou pela cintura. No 5º ano a amizade que eles tinham evolui muito, mas não que chegasse a issoo.

Todos, menos Nane, ficaram comendo mosca. – Que saudades.

-Mione!Que saudades! Como ta? – Rony, depois de alguns muitos segundos.

Ela se soltou e delicadamente pousou os pés no chão.

-Ótima e você? – Mione sorrindo.

- Ótimo também.

Mione foi abraçar Fred e George.

-Oii meninos! Como estão? – Mione, falou abraçando os dois.

- Ótimos Mione – Falou George.

-E você? - perguntou Fred .

-Bem né? Só que com saudades de todos vocês. – Respondeu.

- Também morríamos de saudades Mione. – Falou Harry.

- A gente, essa foi a melhor surpresa em toda minha vida. Ontem mesmo eu tava descobrindo formas de como trucidar vocês por não me mandarem cartas. – Falou rindo.

-A idéia foi do Rony. De não mandar cartas e tudo, disse que você ficaria com mais saudades. - Falou Gina.

- Nossa, até que o Rony começou a pensar! – Mione.

Todos na sala riram sem exeção, e Rony ficou com as orelhas cada vez mais vermelhas.

Depois de cinco minutos de risadas, Nane falou:

-Então... Vamos conhecer a casa?

-Nossa gente, me desculpaa!Que tonta que eu sou. Vamos sim. – Falou Hermione.

Eles adentraram um corredor da esquerda em que tinha, uma sala de jogos, um quarto de hospedes, e o quarto de Nane.  
Depois foram para a direita onde tinha uma sala para três ambientes, em que funcionavam a sala de estar, de jantar e o barzinho.  
A cozinha era enorme, com uma bancada e uma mesa que cabiam umas 8 pessoas.

-Uau – Disse Rony.

- É uau - Disse Harry.

Depois eles foram para o jardim, que tinha uma piscina e rodeando aquele imenso jardim uma construção onde Mione mostrou ser ,o salão de festa, a academia, a sauna, e o mais incrível para a casa onde Mione morava: um salão de dança.

- Nossa, Mione, nunca imaginei que você dançava. – Disse Harry.

-Ela nunca contou pra vocês? – Perguntou Nane.

- Contou o quê? – Disse Rony.

Mione nesse momento corava furiosamente.

-Ah, Mione que feio. – Nane – Mione já ganhou vários concursos de dança.

Vários mesmo.

-Sério? -Gina.

-É, alguns. – Mione.

-Deixa de ser modesta. Lá no quarto dela, você vai ver os troféus e medalhas que ela tem. – Nane.

Depois disso, eles adentraram a casa e subiram a escada Mione lhes mostrou o quarto do pai, mais um quarto de hóspedes, e abriu a porta do quarto dela.  
Agora todos ficaram boquiabertos, menos Nane é claro.

Quando adentraram o quarto, avistaram uma cama de casal com uma colcha lilás bem clarinho, com almofadas e travesseiros verde- limão bem clarinhos também.

Com muitas almofadas de vários tamanhos e cores.

Ao lado tinha dois criados mudos com abajures, e vários porta-retratos.

Onde tinha a porta em que dava para a sacada tinha uma poltrona também lilás clara.

Em frente a cama tinha uma escrivaninha que fazia o canto, cor mel/branco.

Com um laptop, também branco em cima, com vários livros, mais porta-retratos, e vários enfeites.

-Nossa, esse é seu quarto? – Perguntou Gina.

-É, é sim, eu falei pro meu pai que era muito exagerado, mas o quarto dele é maior então eu preferi fuçar com esse. –Mione.

-Mione, se esse é seu quarto, onde está o guarda-roupas? –Rony.

-Agora vem a melhor partee!! – exclamou Nane.

Mione foi a uma porta de correr ao lado da escrivaninha que ninguém tinha visto antes e a abriu, na parede em frente tinha um néon, em vermelho e azul escrito "Open" em um mini - corredor, e na parede estava infestada de fotos.

Seguiram ela para o lado esquerdo, onde não existia porta nenhuma.

Quando entraram no ambiente viram que era não era um guarda-roupas e sim um super-closet, com um espelho enorme na parede de trás, e os armários se estendiam pelas paredes formando um "U" quadrado.

No meio havia um sofazinho preto e outro virado para o lado do roupeiro rosa.

- Viu?Eu falei que era a melhor parte. – Nane.

-Nossa Mione, você tem tanta roupa assim? – Gina.

- Ah não não.Porque eu preciso comprar mais sabia? Não tenho quase nada, só as que me serviam e eu gostava. – Mione.

-Ótimoo!Nós vamos fazer compras juntas!Ahh!! Mal posso esperar para visitar aquele aglomerado de lojas maravilhosas que se chama...ahh Xops! – Gina falou com os olhos brilhandoo.

-Shopping Ginaa. E pode deixar que nós vamos sim, e amanhã!  
Compra roupas pra todos, porque vocês vão ir em festas durante essas duas semanas.  
E nem adianta reclamar. – Disse Mione.

-Mais a gente não trouxe dinheiro Mione. – Disse Rony.

-Eu que to convidando, então eu pago. E nem pensar em discutir, Ronald. – Mione.

- Aff. – Disse Rony.

Não adiantaria discutir com ela agora sobre issoo.

Agora.

-Bom, agora vem a 2ª melhor parte! – Disse Nane – O Banheiro.

Eles seguiram Nane até a porta cor-de-mel que tinha no lado direito do corredor.

Ela abriu e eles viram um banheiro muito bonito e sem surpresas, grande.

"Tudo nessa casa é grande." Pensou Harry.

No banheiro tinha um espelho, um balcão enorme com cores, bem vivas para mesclar o branco do azulejo (azul, rosa, verde, lilás).

Os potes que estavam com cotonetes, escovas de dentes, pasta, algodão e essas coisas, eram todos de cores diferentes.

Muito bonitos.

O balcão tinha, umas gavetas muito grandes, e umas porta muitos bonitas, sem falar na banheira e no box.para uma ducha rápida.

- Bom gente essa é a minha casa. – Falou Mione. – Já almoçaram?

- Nãoo, não almoçamos não. – Gina.

-Nane, pode por mais água na panela por favor? – Falou bem – humorada.

-Pode deixar, mas deixa eu ir ao mercado ok? – Falou Nane.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá? – Mione.

-Não não quero. – Nane.

-Ok.- Mione. – Gente!Vocês tem que conhecer a minha vizinha!

Ela é um amor!

-Sérioo?Onde ela mora? – Fred.

-Ahh, aqui do lado. – Mione – Lá pelas duas da tarde, ela acorda, e vocês vão ver um novo conceito de música alta.

- Ela acorda ás 2 da tarde? – Rony – Meu Deus.

-Ah bom, ela é brasileira. – Mione.

-Tá explicado. – Gina.

-Hãm? – Fred e George.

-Vocês nunca ouviram falar da fama dos brasileiros? – Mione – Eles são baladeiros de plantão! E olha que fazem só duas semanas que ela ta aqui.

-E ela já saí assim? – Gina – Mas, com quem?

-Bom com os meninos aqui da Vila, comigo, as meninas do Handball... – Mione.- E ela é super animada.

- Ela é bonita? – George, mas todOS ficaram interessados na pergunta.

-Ah, isso vocês vão descobrir quando vocês a verem. – Mione.

- E claro que ela é bonita. – Harry. – Ela é brasileira!As mulheres mais bonitas do mundo estão no Brasil!

-Sério? - Rony.

Todos olharam para Ron.

-Arg! Chega de "Sério?" nessa conversa Rony!! – Mione

Todos deram boas gargalhadas.

-Tá bom!

Eles estava conversando animadamente, quando Nane chegou em casa, e todos desceram para ajuda-la.

Quando sentaram para comer, no jardim, onde tinha também uma mesa, que couberam todos,pararam para cumprimentar Nane pois a comida estava uma delícia.

Depois, de tirarem a mesa e Nane expulsar eles da cozinha alegando"Eu vou perder o meu emprego!", eles foram para a sala de TV.

-Então, vamos dividir os quartos? – Mione. – Tem dois quartos de hóspedes.

Um aqui embaixo, e outro lá em cima.Se dividam em dois, porque tem duas camas em cada quarto.

-Mas e a Gina?- Harry.

-A Gina vai dormir no meu quarto comigo. – Mione.- Francamente! Vocês viram o tamanho daquela cama?? Ou acham que eu e a Gina somos gordas que não vamos caber naquele mostro de camaa?

-Você não é gorda Mione, é gostosa. – Fred falou.

Todos olharam pra ele com cara de espanto, e Mione corava furiosamente.

- Hã, er...brigado Fred. –Mione.

-Nada. – Fred

Todos olharam espantados de novo para ele.

-Ok. – Gina falou. – Bom Fred e George, vocês vão ficar aqui? – Gina.

-Ah, não vamos não! – George – Nós só viemos trazer vocês até aqui.

-Que penaa mesmo George! – Mione. – Porque vocês não ficam aqui?

-Ah, sabe... a loja de Logros, ta lá, nas mãos dos funcionários. – Fred.

-Ah, entendo. – Mione.

-Então Harry e Rony, vocês ficam no quarto lá de cima, de frente pro meu ok?

-Pode deixar Mione.

-Vamos pegar as malas? – Harry.

-Bora – Fred e George.

-Tragam as minhas, sim? – Gina.- Não adinta reclamar Roniquinho.

-Pff. – Rony.

Enquanto eles iam buscar as malas, Gina e Hermione conversavam.

-Mione, sério você tá linda. – Gina – Mudouu bastante viu?

-Ah, Gina...Cansei sabe, e uma pessoa me fez mudar de idéia.

Ele viu o que só algumas pessoas tinham visto antes, beleza. – Hermione.

-Humm, e posso saber o nome dessa pessoa tão especial? – Gina.

Mione deixou os ombros caírem.

-Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Oi gente!  
Desculpa por não atualizar antes.  
Muito corrido no ano-novo.  
E eu viajei, dai já deu pra vê né?

Reviewes:

**tata-pipoka**: Olá! Brigadaa!  
Pode deixar que agora, eu tento postar um por semana!  
Espero que continue lendo e se divertindo, se tiver alguma sugestão, é só manda viu?  
Beijos.

**Fred L. Weasley**: Brigada! Pode deixar que eu continuoo sim!  
Escuta, eu não ver o teu msn!  
Add vc eu ok?  
Qualquer sugestão...  
Brigada por comentar tá?  
Bjeijos.

**Lie Malfoy**: Continuo sim!!  
Sério que você beta pra mim?  
Escuta eu tentei fala com você, mas não consegui!  
Brigada mesmo,  
O meu msn é Você pode me add, que daí eu te passo por lá os capítulos?  
Daí você pode me dar sugestões de como eu posso melhorar a fic né?  
Brigada mesmo.  
Beijos.

E comentm!!

**Mel.**


	3. Piscina

**Capítulo Três - Piscina  
** por **Melanie Castilhos**

_

* * *

_

_-Humm, e posso saber o nome dessa pessoa tão especial? – Gina._

_Mione deixou os ombros caírem._

_-Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Mione olhou para Gina mordendo o lábio inferior, esperando que a ruiva xingasse, tentasse mata-la, mas o que Gina disse deixou a morena muito surpresa.

-Malfoy? Hum...ele é um gatoo!! – Gina.

-Hum, Gina? Você não vai tentar me matar? – Hermione disse ainda apreensiva.

-Ai Mione cruz credo isolaaa!! – Disse a ruiva batendo na mesinha três vezes. – Mas me conta como é que você conheceu, e ficou tão _íntima_ dele?

-Bom...

_Flash Back_

_Em uma noite de tempestade, a pior dos últimos tempos, Hermione estava na janela olhando a chuva cair, e para a sua surpresa, um vulto encapuzado, chegou a sua porta se **arrastando.  
**Hermione colocou sua varinha no bolso de trás da sua jaqueta, e foi atender a campainha, já que estava sozinha em casa. _

"Pensa Hermione! Não vá abrir a porta! E se for um estuprador? Hein?Você vai ta fudida!"

_Quando chegou na porta e olhou pelo olho mágico, a "coisa" estava com as costas apoiadas na porta, com a cara virada para a rua, abriu a porta e sendo surpreendida de novo, a "coisa" caiu para trás, revelando sua identidade._

_-Malfoy?! – Disse Hermione, mas não obteve respostas. _

A cara de Draco Malfoy, estava quase irreconhecível, um olho roxo, sangue escorrendo de sua boca e vários hematomas espalhados em sua bochecha.

-Por Merlin Malfoy o que aconteceu com você? – pediu, mas de novo não obteve resposta.

_Hermione puxou Malfoy para dentro de sua casa, e levou para seu quarto, no andar de cima, com "Wingardium Leviosa".  
_

_Colocou ele deitado em sua cama, e correu para o banheiro, pegando uma toalha e molhando na água quente, uma caixa de primeiros – socorros, e um sabonete líquido._

_Se aproximou da cama, sentou ao seu lado despiu a parte de cima da roupa dele, e pode notar, vários hematomas, vários arranhões, e um corte na altura do abdômen, profundo.  
Mordeu o lábio em sinal de nervosismo, e pegou a tolha passando na testa de Malfoy, limpando algum sangue já seco, e passando a tolha com cuidado nos hematomas.  
Quando passou a toalha pó de leve nos seus lábios, sentiu sua mão se segurada, e olhou para Malfoy, que agora estava com os olhos abertos._

_-Granger, o que é que você está fazendo? – perguntou. _

- Limpando você. E agora será que por obséquio, dá pra largar a minha mão? – Hermione.

_Relutante ele largou a mão dela, que sorriu em agradecimento e continuo a passar a tolha, depois de limpar a boca dele, Hermione desceu para o pescoço onde tinha um enorme hematoma, e quando encostou de leve, Malfoy gemeu, de dor. _

-Dói muito? – Perguntou Hermione, recebendo um aceno positivo do loiro. – Malfoy eu vou passar uma pomada trouxa, essa noite eu faço uma poção pra curar isso aí ok?

_-Uhum – Disse Malfoy. _

Passou a pomada em todos os hematomas, e quando chegou no corte mais profundo, perguntou:

-Quem fez isso com você? –Hermione.

-Meu pai, ele ficou sabendo dos meus planos de me juntar a Potter. – Disse Malfoy, Hermione ficou estática.

_Aquilo era o quê? Uma brincadeira?_

_-Não não é uma brincadeira Granger. Eu Draco Malfoy, vou me juntar a Ordem da Fênix. – Malfoy._

_-Porquê? – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu balbuciar. _

-Porque Voldemort não presta. Ele matou a minha mãe, e acha que eu vou servi-lo depois dessa. – Malfoy.

_-Sinto muito pela sua mãe Malfoy. – Hermione. – Mas porque você veio até a minha casa, e como soube onde eu morava?_

_-Ah, porque eu não tava afim de ir pedir ajuda para os aurores da Ordem, eles iriam me torturar pra saber onde está Voldemort e meu pai, e eu na me importaria de dizer, se eu soubesse, ah eu descobri por que seu pai é um dos mais famosos dentistas do mundo. É fácil descobrir onde você morava. – Terminou com um sorriso._

_No dia seguinte Hermione solicitou a presença de Dumbleodore e Sirius urgentemente em sua casa, quando chegaram Sirius quase esgoelou Malfoy, depois de muita discussão decidiram que Malfoy ficaria na casa de Hermione sob avaliação._

_Onde Mione iria, Malfoy, TINHA que ir junto e vice-versa._

_E assim se passou um mês e meio._

_Fim do (GIGANTE) Flash Back_

-Uau. – Disse a Ruiva.

-Pois é né?Até parece novela. – Riu Hermione.

-Mas e aí Mione, ele é hum...gostoso?Mais do parece? – Pediu Gina, e as duas não notaram nesse momento que 3 ruivos e um moreno entraram na sala com monte de malas.

-Gina, eu nem sei como te dizer isso, mas ele é muito GOSTOSO. – Falou Hermione com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Quem diria que eu viveria até esse dia para ouvir a Hermione falando de um cara.E ainda por CIMA chamando ele de GOSTOSO.Mas, querida amiga Hermione, QUEM É ESSE SER MUITO GOSTOSO? – Perguntou um Rony, muito mas muito vermelho, e para a surpresa das duas, Fred George e Harry estavam apoiando ele.

-Hum é..assim sabe... – Gaguejou Gina.

-É assim com? – Quis saber Harry.

-Bom...é que tem um cara...ele é bonito, bonito não ele, é um DEUS grego...e hum.. – Gina foi baixando o tom de voz a notar os olhares assassinos de Rony, Fred, George e Harry.

-Quem é esse DEUS-GREGO? – Disseram Fred e George enfurecidos.

-É o Harry. – Se pronunciou pela primeira vez Hermione.

Gina arregalou os olhos para ela. Fred e George deram sorrisinhos maliciosos, Rony parecia que tinha visto a Murta-Que-Geme e o Filch **pelados.**

Harry estava em duvida se ria, se chorava ou se escondia pelo caso de Rony querer matar ele depois.

-Viu agora a gente já tem um apelido pra Harry Gina! – Disse Mione. – Agora é Harry-pedacinho–de-céu! – Todos, menos Gina que sorriu maliciosa, olharam esbugalhados pra ela, se possível mais ainda.

Mione calmamente se levantou, pegou a máquina digital trouxa, ligou, tirou uma foto e olhou pra Gina.

1,2,3.

-hdshusahusadhuashuashduasdhuashduhsau **a cara **shsuhsauhsauhasuhsauhauhsua **de voc-** hsduhsauhasuhsauhsa -**cês**!

E continuaram rindo.

-Eu vou tomar um copo de água...se não eu morro de rir. – Disse Gina vermelha por causa do ataque de risos.

-Se me derem licença eu vou no banheiro cortar os pulsos. – Disse Rony

Andando sem muita vontade até o banheiro.

-Bom, nós vamos com a Gina, para cantar a gostosa da Nane, né George? – Perguntou Fred.

-Bora Fred! – Disse George indo para a cozinha.

Só Harry e Mione na sala.

-Mione, hum... –chamou Harry, coçando a nuca, nervoso – Bom é verdade a parte do gostoso? – Perguntou Harry.

Mione olhou para Harry, e se levantou indo até ele se quebrar o contato visual.

Mione em de Harry, colocando a mão no pescoço dele, que foi respondido com um arquear de sombrancelha, e ela lentamente, foi raspando a unha comprida no pescoço de Harry, e ele muito surpreso, e **excitado** fechou os olhos.

Chegando no peito de Harry, passou a mão pelo mesmo, descendo até o abdômen e chegando no cós da calça dele.

Levantou – se na pontinha dos pés, e sussurrou no ouvido do moreno:

-Mais do que eu imaginei. –E ele como bom olfato que tinha não pode deixar de sentir o cheiro do hálito dela.Canela.

Ela o beijou na pontinha do nariz.

Ele abriu os olhos para fitar os amendoados chocolates que estavam – no a fitar divertidos.

Meu Deus! O que é que tinha acontecido ali?

_**Pensamentos de Harry**_

TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM, TUM.

_**Voltando para a realidade**_

Ele a olhou incrédulo e mandou:

-Posso saber, quem é você, e o que fez com a minha amiga Hermione? – Perguntou ele para ela, meio inclinado na opção de que aquele ser que estava na sua frente fosse um E.T e não a **sua** Hermione.

Ela deu uma gargalhada divertida, enlaçou a cintura dele e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, ele enlaçou a cintura dela, e repousou sua cabeça sobre a de Hermione.

-Eu estava com tantas saudades de você. – Disse ele suspirando, e no momento em que aspirou o ar, viu que aquele ser que estava sua frente não era um E.T, e sim a **sua **Hermione. Quem mais podia ter aquele cheiro único de essência de Jasmim, Orquídea e Lírios?

-Eu também Harry-pedacinho-de-céu. – Disse Mione.

-Eu não acredito que vocês duas me deram esse apelido. – Disse se afastando um pouco dela e a olhando nos olhos.

-Ahh Harry deixa de ser chato! É tão fofo! Ou você prefere Harry-pedação-de-céu? – Disse Hermione ironizando.

Ele fechou a cara.

-Ah Hermione, agora você e a Gina vão ficar por aí me chamando de Harry-pedacinho-de-céu, e se isso chegar nos ouvidos daquele besouro desgraçado da Skeeter, vão dizer que eu, você e ela, temos um caso, e que nas folgas nós fazemos suruba! – Disse Harry.

-Calma pedacinho-de-céu! Ela não vai saber, porque além do mais, vai ficar em momentos íntimos como esse, ok? – Disse Mione, e ele pareceu ponderar. – Ahh por favor Harryzitioo??

-Tá bom! – Disse e Hermione se agarrou em seu pescoço. – Que você nunca mais me chame de _Harryzitio_.

-Ok!Ok! – Disse Hermione – Harry?Cadê o povo? – Perguntou Mione.

-Hum a Gina, o Fred e o George foram pra cozinha, e o Rony pro banheiro cortar os pulsos. – Disse divertido.

-Humm... você quer ir no banheiro com Rony, ou prefere ir na cozinhaa? – Perguntou dando um sorriso doce.

- Opção dois Mione. – Disse retribuindo o sorriso.

-Ótimo, vamos então. – Disse já se dirigindo para a cozinha, com Harry ao seu encalço.

Chegando na cozinha todos os rostos viraram-se para eles.

-E ai galera? – falou Harry entrando na cozinha, e se escorando na parede ao lado de Mione.

-E então, o que nós vamos fazer hoje? – Pediu Gina.

Os olhos de Mione brilharam.

-Piscina! – Disse ela.

-Isso! – Gina pareceu se empolgar também. – Mas, Mione, eu não tenho roupa pra entrar na piscina...

-Nem eu. – Responderam Harry, Rony, Fred e George juntos.

-Ah qual é Gina? Você pode usar muito bem um dos meus biquínis ou se preferir um dos meus maiôs. – Disse Hermione. – E vocês parem de frescura, trouxeram calções certo? – todos assentiram – Então vão de calção.

-Hum, é uma boa idéia. – Disse Rony.

-E então vamos ou não? – Perguntou Mione.

-Claro que sim! – Responderam Fred e George.

-Você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de mostrar o meu físico invejável?-Disse George debochado.

-Correção. NOSSO físico invejável. – Falou Fred, George deu de ombros.

-Eu vou. – Disse Rony.

-E você Harry-pedacinho-de-céu? – Perguntou gina.

-Hum...er...eu vou né? – Disse dando um sorriso nervoso e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Aê! Você vem Nane? – Perguntou Mione.

-Ah não não Mione. Minha folga amanhã sabe? Vou aproveitar! – Disse Nane. – Ah, e por falar em aproveitar, a Jenni não pediu pra você acorda-la ás duas hoje?

-AHHHHH! – Disse Mione. – Nane o que é que eu faço a Jenni vai me... – E um estrondo de porta se abrindo foi ouvido.

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! – Uma voz extremamente cantada foi ouvida vindo da sala.

-...matar. – Terminou Hermione com desgosto.

Uma menina, com cabelos loiro-escuros, castanho-claros, com mexas loiras douradas,que no momento estavam presos , pele dourada, olhos castanho-claros, um corpo cheio de curvas, e estava usando um short de látex preto com uma com uma baby-look branca, e um óculos de sol na cabeça.Lembrava muito alguém para Harry, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de quem.

Resumindo-a em uma palavra : Estonteante.

-E então, mereço uma explicação? – Pediu, não notando as visitas.

-Ah, Jennizinha... – Disse Mione.

-**Granger**, não me venha com Jennizinha. – Disse a menina. – E então? – Pediu mais uma vez estreitando os olhos.

-Ah Jenni, pra recompensar, amanhã nós saímos com você e os meninos. – Disse Mione.

-Nós? Nós quem? – Pediu, olhando em volta e só agora notando a presença dos outros.Piscou os olhos. – Sério? – Disse olhando pra Mione com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Sim sim. – Disse Mione com um sorriso.

-Obaa! Bom, mas quem são vocês? – Pediu Jenni.

-Rony Weasley.-Disse se aproximando da menina para apertar sua mão, mas ela lhe puxou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha o deixando corado.

-Muito prazer, e desculpe pelo show. Me chamo Jennifer Vendramini, Jenni pros íntimos. – Disse dando uma piscadela para Ron, que corou mais ainda, se isso fosse possível.

-Oi – Disseram os gêmeos. – Eu sou George**(finalmente GEORGE antes do Fred)** – Disse se apressando para dar um beijo na bochecha da garota.

-Oii! – Disse animada. – Puxa, eu nunca conheci gêmeos. Deve ser legal né? - Disse dano um sorriso.

-Muito. – Se apressou em dizer George. – Prazer, Fred Weasley.

-O prazer é meu Fred. – Disse Jenni. – E então vocês não fazem aquelas sacanagens de trocar de lugar pra pegar a mesma mulher né? -Perguntou deixando todos boquiabertos.

Enquanto a conversa ia rolando entre os quatro(Fred, Rony , George e Jenni), Gina Harry e Mione, conversavam.

-Mione, ela é bruxa? -perguntou Harry.

-Sim, é sim. –Disse Mione.

-Mas ela vai estudar em Hogwarts? – Harry.

-Ela não me falou nada. –Disse Mione.

-Hum, ela é bem bonita né? – Disse Gina observando-a.

-Ela é linda sim. E tem uma personalidade incrível. – Disse Hermione.

-É...deu pra perceber. –Disse Harry mirando Jenni, que logo se virou e encontrou um par de olhos verdes a observando.

-Oi. – Disse dando um sorriso.

-Ah, me desculpe. Eu sou Harry Potter. – Disse Harry, já esperando que a menina pedisse para ver a sua cicatriz e o abrasasse e beija-se.

-Prazer. Jennifer Vendramini, mas pode me chamar de Jenni. – Disse dando um sorriso, para ele, e dando logo um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Ah tá bom. Pode me chamar de Harry. – Disse Harry(¬¬'), meio desconcertado por ela não esboçar nenhuma reação.

Os olhos de Jenni se iluminaram quando ela viu Gina, e correu dando um abraço nela. Gina, é claro ficou muito surpresa.

Desculpe!É que 3 meninas em um bando de garotos – E apontou para os meninos – e não são só esses aqui, é muito emocionante, sair assim!Jennifer Vendramini.

-Ahh, eu te entendo, tenho sete irmãos. – Jenni arregalou os olhos. – Gina Weasley.

-Nossa, eu tenho um e eu quero mata-lo todos os dias, imagine 7! – Disse fazendo todos rirem, menos Fred, George e Rony. – Sem ofensas.

-Ahh, Jenni, você tem algo marcado pra hoje? – Pediu Mione.

-Hoje de tarde não, de noite eu vou no shopping com o carinha que eu fiquei na festa que eu fui com o Léo. – Disse piscando pra Mione.

-Então, vamos pra piscina? – Perguntou Mione. – E podemos ir no shopping com vocês á noite?Dai as meninas vão fazer as compras, e o menino com quem você ficou, mostra o shopping pra eles. O que acha?

-Uma ótima idéia. – Disse Jenni.

-Desculpe, mas você tem namorado? – Perguntou Rony,a mais vermelho que um pimentão.

-Namorado?EU?- perguntou Jenni rindo. E Mione a acompanhou, todos as olharam desconcertados.

-Ah nãoo! A Jenni tem um velho costume brasileiro, que é **ficar**. – Disse Mione. – Não é um namoro.

-Então o que é **ficar**? –pediu Gina.

-É assim: Harry eu vou te usar como exemplo ok? – Pediu e recebeu um aceno positivo. – Supondo que eu conheci o Harry, e gostei dele. – Harry corou – Daí eu vou chegar nele, e pedir se ele quer ficar comigo. Se ele aceitar, a gente se agarra,-Harry corou mais ainda - e depois saí sem nenhum compromisso, e essa **"ficação"**, dura no máximo 5 dias. – Explicou Jenni. – Mas isso de pedir pra ficar, são normalmente os meninos que fazem.

-Que legal! – Exclamou Gina, e os meninos a olhara feio. – Que foi?

-Gostei disso! – Disseram Fred e George.

- Bom, mas vamos pra piscina? – Pediu Mione.

-Bora! – Disse Rony.

-Vocês quatro se trocam lá no quarto de cima, tudo bem? - Disse Hermione- Vocês já podem deixar a mala lá Harry.

-É é verdade. – Disse Harry, pegando sua mala e subindo as escadas.

-Mione, eu já to de biquíni tá?Eu vou lá, colocando as bóias na piscina, as camas d'água, e tudo isso tá? – Disse Jenni

-Tudo bem Jenni. Sabe onde as coisas estão né? –Disse Hermione

-Aham. – Disse Jenni já girando os calcanhares.

Enquanto isso...

-Puts Harry, você viu que gostosa a amiga da Mione? – Disse Fred.

-Muito cara. – Disse Harry.

-E a Mione? Meu Deus, que corpão! – Disse George, fazendo com que Harry e Rony ilhassem feio para ele. – Que foi? Ah Meu Deus, só porque é a MIONE, não quer dizer que ela não tenha esse corpasso.

-Para George! – Disse Rony

-E vocês viram como ela tá bem-humorada?!?!-Continuou George.

-Eu acho que o meu maninho se apaixonou!-Cantarolou Fred, atraindo dois olhares fulminantes.

-A que é isso?A MIONE é nossa AMIGA! – Disse Harry – E podem tirando o cavalinho da chuva seus dois pervertidos.

-Ahh **Harry-pedacinho-de-céu,** a gente entende que ela é só sua - Disse Fred.para Harry, Fred.

Harry o olhou indignado.

-Nós vamos nos concentrar na amiga dela, a Jenni. – Disse George complementando.

-Quem sabe nós não fazemos rodízio? – Disse Fred, rindo malicioso acompanhado por George.

-Ah! Calem a boca! – Disse Rony.

Quando chegaram na piscina, Jenni já tinha arrumado tudo.

-Nossa, mas vocês são noivas hein?20 minutos SÓ pra colocar um calção? - Disse debochada.

-Ahh **Jennizinha **, queríamos ficar apresentáveis na sua ilustre presença. – Disse Rony.

-Há. Pode para com esse papo-furado, porque hoje eu já tenho dono. – Disse Jenni, fazendo os três murcharem, e Harry por estranho que pareça, se sentir aliviado. – Hey, eu disse hoje. – Dando uma piscadela, fazendo os três sorrirem, e Harry ficar mais angustiado. – Vocês não vão entrar na piscina?

-Claro que nós vamos, só estávamos esperando as meninas. – Disse Harry.

-Vocês não se importam se eu entrar, não é? – Pediu a garota.

-Claro que não. – Responderam.

-Ótimo. – E para espanto de Harry, e alegria de Fred, George e Rony, ela tirou o shorts de Lycra, dando visão para os meninos, do seu biquíni de amarrar ao lado vermelho, e puxou a baby-look, revelando um piercing no umbigo e seu conjunto do sutiã, igualmente vermelho, o que os surpreendeu um pouco, foi um pomo – de – ouro, desenhado em preto, muito discreto, acima das amarras da calcinha do biquíni.

Harry sentiu um ligeiro incomodo, ao notar os olhares para cima dela.

-Sabe é muito desconfortável, vocês ficarem me olhando **assim.** – Disse brincalhona.

Os quatro se recompuseram rapidamente, e Fred falou:

-Porque a tatuagem de Pomo, Jenni?

-Ahh, meu amigo, o Vini, fizemos uma aposta e se eu perdesse eu iria ter que fazer **tudo **o que ele pedisse. E eu perdi. – Disse Jenni com uma careta engraçada. – Eu perdi no Quadribol pra ele, e ele me mandou fazer essa tatuagem.

-Hum, bom gosto ele. – Disse Rony. – Mas você joga Quadribol?

-Claro que eu jogo Quadribol! Artilheira. A MELHOR. – Disse Jenni.

Fred e George riram.

-Ah é ? E porque você perdeu do seu amigo? – Disse Fred.

-Ah, porque ele enfeitiçou minha vassoura, e ela foi mais lenta do que a dele.E ele só me contou quando a gente já tinha feito a tatuagem e não podíamos mais tirar. – Explicou a garota. – Chega de falar. PISCINA!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_Enquanto isso..._

Gina e Hermione, adentraram o quarto de Hermione, e viram uma coruja preta com os olhos âmbar esperando com uma carta no bico.

-Sinister?- Pediu Mione, e rapidamente pegou a carta com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, deixando Gina também preocupada.

"_Fofa,  
__Sabe quem é não é?  
__O Brasil é um país maravilhoso, e eu vou te trazer aqui na nossa Lua-de-Mel.  
__Calmaa!Só brincadeira.  
__Estou te escrevendo para dar uma noticia ÓTIMA.  
__Estou partindo hoje pela tarde, e chegarei aí NA SUA CASA, amanhã umas quatros horas da tarde.  
__Sirius me falou que o Potter, e os Weasley's estão aí.  
__Blergh.  
Eu vou exibir como eu tenho a menina mais linda, gata, gostosão e com mãos de fada do mundo.  
Há, eles vão morrer de inveja.  
Te cuida.  
Do seu  
Fofo"__  
__  
_

-Mione, não me diga que...

-É Gina, essa carta é do Draco, e pelas minhas contas, ele chega daqui à:

15 minutos. – Disse desolada.

Gina deixou-se cair na cama ao lado de Hermione.

-Por Merlin, o que a gente vai fazer?

* * *

Olá!  
Tudoo bom?  
Gente, euq ueria agradecer a paciência que vocês tiveram comigo, por não postar mais cedo.  
Brigadaa!  
\o/

Eu preciso realmente saber da opnião de vocês.  
O que acharam da Jenni?

E vamos as reviews:

**Fred L. Weasley:** Cara!Você nem sabe o quanto de eu estar adorando você acompanhar a minha fic.  
Valeu!  
E qualquer sugestão, estamos aí!  
Beijo.

**Lie Malfoy:** Oi!  
Guria eu não consigo falar contigo.  
¬¬'  
Quando eu te add no MSN, diz que não existe.  
Mas, obrigada!  
Beijo.

**Carol Cardilli:** Brigadaa! Adorei a review!  
Desculpa a demora tá?  
Qualquer sugestão é bem-vinda!  
Beijo.

**mione03:** GURIA!  
Obrigada pela sugestão!  
Eu mudei o projeto da fic, e ela ficou bem melhor.  
Na minha opnião claro.  
Obrigado, e se tiver mais idéias brilhantes eu aceito!  
DD  
Beijo.

Gente muito Obrigada.  
**Mel.**


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Capitulo Quatro – Draco Malfoy  
**por **Melanie Castilhos **

* * *

_-É Gina, essa carta é do Draco, e pelas minhas contas, ele chega daqui à 15 minutos. – Disse desolada._

_Gina deixou-se cair na cama ao lado de Hermione._

_-Por Merlin, o que a gente vai fazer? – Disse._

* * *

-Primeiro, vamos se arrumar rápido Gina! – Disse Hermione, atirando pra cima de Gina um biquíni verde-limão. 

-Tá, eu uso o banheiro! – Disse correndo Gina.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa procure! – respondeu Mione.

Hermione com um biquíni amarelo, e Gina com um biquíni verde-limão, e Gina pegava agilmente a saída de banho que Mione lhe jogava na cara.  
Gina avistou um ponto brilhante na barriga de Hermione, e a olhou embasbacada.

-O que que é isso Hermione? – Perguntou Gina.

-Anh. É um piercing, o Malfoy me fez colocar.Bonitinho né? – Disse Hermione.

Gina deu de ombros.

Em menos de três minutos as duas estavam prontas, com saídas de banho postas.

-Mione a Jenni conhece o Draco? – Perguntou Gina.

-Conhece sim, eles não se dão muito bem sabe?Ele ficou por aqui uns dois dias depois que a Jenni chegou, mas ela acha, ele um arrogante, metido, marica, ridículo, e do que mais ela chamou ele mesmo? Ah!Madonna. – disse, rindo.

-Se bem que não é difícil achar tudo isso do Malfoy Hermione.Olha bem de quem agente ta falando!Esperta essa Jennifer né? – Disse Gina, sob o olhar repreensivo de Hermione. –E afinal de contas, quem é Madonna?

-Ah, uma ídola trouxa, que é super loira, e muitos dizem que ela é fútil. Eu não acho, mas a Jenni odeia ela. Só gosta das músicas. – Disse Hermione dando de ombros. – Gina, a Jenni não sabe que o Malfoy vai voltar pra cá. Eu aposto que quando ele chegar eles vão discutir, não quero nem pensar, ela é bem pir que o Rony em quesito Malfoy.

Nisso ouviram a campainha tocar, e as duas se entreolharam.

* * *

-Isso não foi a campainha? – Perguntou Fred. 

-Acho que foi, mas quem se importa? – Respondeu Rony, mirando com a cabeça Jenni nadar.

-É, quem se importa? –Disse Harry, fuzilando Rony com os olhos.

* * *

Hermione foi correndo até a porta, e a abriu dando de cara com... Draco Malfoy, lindo na camisa rosa azul -marinho, e na calça jeans com tênis, estava totalmente trouxa, mas mais bonito do que em vestes bruxas. 

-UOU! É assim que eu sou recebido é? Imagine se eu ficasse fora um mês, você iria me receber pelada!, Não que eu estou reclamando sabe... – Disse Malfoy.

-Você é um palhaço. – Hermione disse, e em seguida lhe deu um abraço carinhoso, meio desajeitado. 5 anos de inimizade não eram esquecidos do dia pra noite.

-Senti sua falta, sabe-tudo. – Falou Malfoy.

-Também senti a sua, doninha. - Disse Hermione.

-Desculpa interromper o momento "me bate me xinga" de vocês ,mas Mione, mas temos uma situação a cuidar, sabia? – Disse Gina, e os dois se separaram lentamente.

-A educação mandou um OI, Weasley. – Falou Malfoy, ainda olhando Hermione.

-Manda outro pra ela Malfoy. – Gina. – Mas, então, o que a gente vai fazer?

-Não faço a mínima idéia. O que você acha Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Achar do que? – perguntou confuso. Ao ver o olhar impaciente de Hermione, Draco a olhou incrédulo. – Ah!Hermione, eu não acredito que você não contou pra o Testa-Rachada, e pros Pobretões que eu vim pra ser testado pela Ordem!

Hermione e Gina o olharam feio diante dos apelidos.

-E por que a Weasley ainda não teve um acesso? – Perguntou segundos depois.

-Porque só deu tempo de contar pra ela Malfoy. Você acha que eu sou tão irresponsável assim?Francamente! – Disse Hermione indignada.

-Parem vocês dois! Mas que merda! Essa discussão vai nos levar a algum lugar? – Perguntou Gina, descrente. Vendo os dois abaixando os olhares, falou – Ótimo, alguma sugestão?

-Pra piorar, a Jenni tá aqui, Draco. – Disse Hermione.

-Meu Merlin! Porque tão fazendo tanto drama?Vamos logo contar a verdade!-Disse Malfoy, olhando a cara de incredulidade das duas, continuou. – Mas estou sempre aberto a 2º opções, alguém se habilita?

Silêncio.

-Então, contamos a verdade.

* * *

-Porque será que a Mione e a Gina, estão demorando tanto? –Disse George. 

-Sei lá George! – Disse Rony, já faziam 10 minutos que eles estavam ali.

-Ei! Vocês! Vamos entrar na piscina? – Perguntou Harry.

-Ah não Harry, eu vou esperar a Mione- Harry deu de ombros e começou a tirar os a camisa, logo depois de tirar os óculos.

-Sabe, eu imaginava um Harry Potter diferente. – Falou Jenni, boiando na piscina.

-Que tipo de Harry Potter, você imaginava? – Perguntou Harry, estimulando Jenni a continuar.

-Ah, sei lá, algo mais...

-Heróico? Com um porte mais atlético? – Perguntou Harry, entrando na piscina, a água estava deliciosamente fresca.

-Não, não. Isso de porte atlético você já tem de sobra. E do heróico, eu não posso falar, te conheço a meia –hora mais ou menos. – Disse sorrindo, se escorando na beira da piscina, junto com Harry. – Eu acho que eu esperava mais arrogância sabe? Sei lá...- ele pode ver um brilho no olhar daquela garota. – O que você acha de molhar os cabelos, Potter?

E Jenni pulou sobre Harry, fazendo pressão em seus ombros, fazendo ele ir para de baixo d'água.

Quando ele por fim cedeu a essa pressão, afundou um pouco mais que Jenni, fazendo ela ficar em um pouco acima dele.

Ergueu os olhos, para ver Jenni lhe dar um sorriso(apesar dele não enxergar muito bem sem óculos), o Sol estava atrás dela, e embaixo da água, seus olhos estavam meio... esverdeados? O que seria aquilo? E aquela sensação, de que ele já a conhecesse, tomou conta dele novamente.

Quando os dois voltaram á tona, ela disse:

-Hey! EU sei que eu não sou nenhuma Hermione Granger da vida, mas não posso ser tão feia assim, posso? – perguntou divertida.

-Claro que n... –Mas nem pode terminar que viu Rony gritando.

-BOMBA!- E se jogou dentro da piscina.

-Rony, seu maluco, essa piscina nem é tão funda! – Disse Jenni, rindo.

-Ah, nem percebi. – Disse, com um sorriso inocente.

- Eu já volto. – Disse Jenni.

Harry teve vontade de rir da cara de desapontamento do amigo, mas achou melhor não faze-lo.

-Então, tá. – Disse Rony com um muxoxo, enquanto Jenni, ia até o Salão de Dança de Hermione, e trazia um rádio.

-O que que é isso? – Perguntou George.

-Anh um rádio.AH! Vocês são puro-sangue né? – OS três assentiram.

-Rádio trouxa, toca música.-Disse Jenni. E no meio da explicação dela, Malfoy, Hermione e Gina apareceram na área da piscina.

-Eu não sabia que você dava aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, Jennifer. – Malfoy disse, com um sorriso sarcástico. – Mas é de graça né?

Todos olharam atônitos para ele.

-O que é que o MALFOY TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? –Perguntou Harry, saindo da piscina.

E começou a confusão, Jenni, Harry, Rony, Fred e George, discutindo com Malfoy, Gina e Hermione, só se olhando.

-Mas que merda sua doninha albina! – disse Harry. – Vai com Papai Comensal, seu retardado!Cadê a minha varinha?

-Ah, você não vai precisar da sua varinha porque EU vou arrebentar acara dele! –Disse Jenni partindo pra cima de Malfoy, sendo seguida por Harry e Rony.

-CHEGA! –Gritou Hermione, e todos pararam no mesmo instante.

-Mas que merda!Sejam civilizados! – Disse Gina.

-Como se pudéssemos, ao lado desse monte de bosta. – Disse Fred.

-Apoiado. – Disseram Rony, Harry e George.

Jenni, e Malfoy continuaram se encarando, até que ele perguntou:

-E aí? Já pensou se quer sair comigo? – Perguntou sorrindo de lado.

-AIIIII!SEU IDIOTA, EU TE ABOMINO MALFOY, SEU RETARDO, NUNCA SEU TRASGO, EU PREFIRO SAIR COM UM FANTASMA BURRO, SEM CABEÇA, DO QUE COM VOCÊ, NÃO!EU NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ! –Disse Jenni, a julgar o tom vermelho em sua pele, diriam que ela era uma Weasley.

A imagem de Nick-Sem-Cabeça, saindo com Jenni veio a cabeça de todos.

-Dá licença que eu vou pegar minhas coisas. –Disse dando as costas.

-Tenho muitas coisas a explicar.- Disse Hermione, sob o olhar furioso dos meninos.

-AH, pode apostar. – Disseram Harry e Rony juntos.

-Vamos entrar. – Disse Mione, observando jenni, tentar colocar o short de lycra, já com a camisa, branca, super molhada.

-Jenni, eu...-Disse Mione.

-Não, eu que peço desculpas, Mi. Ah, mas eu odeio aquela Loira idiota. –Disse com um sorriso.

-Depois você passa aqui, né? -Disse Mione.

-Claro, nós ainda vamos no shopping né? – Jenni.

-Sim, nós ainda vamos. – Hermione.

-Então tá, boa sorte. – Disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione, e passando por todos que estavam ali.

-Vamos entrar. –Hermione disse.

Já todos acomodados na sala, ela começou a falar.

-Desculpem por não ter contado nada antes.Mas, eu estava tão empolgada com vocês aqui, que acabei me esquecendo. – Disse Hermione. – Malfoy, chegou aqui na minha casa muito ferido e eu cuidei dele. Quando ele acordou, perguntei para ele quem que tinha lhe feito aquilo. E sem nenhuma surpresa, recebi como resposta: Lúcio Malfoy.

-Papai é carinhoso sabe? – Malfoy sarcástico.

Hermione olhou apreensiva para ele.

– Malfoy filho aqui, falou que seu pai descobriu os planos de se juntar a Ordem da Fênix. –Todos a olharam atônitos, menos Gina.E a sala explodiu em comentários.

-O Malfoy? HÁ-HÁ. Conta outra Hermione. – Disse Rony.

-AH claro, e eu sou um unicórnio. – Disse Fred.

-Porque essa doninha albina iria fazer isso?Não é como se ele não tivesse escolha,né? – Disse Harry.

-Hei!Eu ainda to aqui! – Disse Malfoy, mas prontamente ignorado por todos.

-Voldemort matou a mãe de Malfoy. – Disse Hermione num sussurro.Todos se calaram e pálidos voltaram-se para ela, e rapidamente para ele.

-Pois é. Eu estava servindo de espião, dentro de Hogwarts, somente porque aquela coisa tinha conseguido, com a ajuda do meu precioso pai, capturar a minha mãe. – Disse Malfoy. – E como eu, não dei informação nenhuma informação relativamente valiosa, ele matou minha mãe.

-Eu...Porque você não deu nenhuma informação Malfoy? –Perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

-Eu, não sei. – Malfoy.

Todos se calaram, até que Hermione resolveu continuar.

-Então, depois disso, eu solicitei, a presença de Sirius, e de Dumbleodore aqui em casa, e ficou decidido que Malfoy passaria duas semanas aqui, se recuperando e em digamos que um "teste". – Terminou.

-Anh tá. Mas porque nós não ficamos sabendo disso por correio? – Disse Rony.

-Não é obvio? – Disse Gina, que não tinha se manifestado na conversa. – O pescoço de Malfoy deve estar a prêmio! E se a coruja fosse interceptada, eles viriram atacar a casa da Mione, Rony. Pense!

-Até que você pensa Weasley, fêmea. – Disse Malfoy, com o costumeiro sorriso sarcástico.

-E como é que nós vamos saber que amãe dele realmente morreu? Afinal de contas, ele é um Malfoy. -Disse Rony, olhando desafiador para Malfoy.

-Ah, claro, como se eu fosse mentir que aminha própria mãe morreu. Weasley, você tem uma mãe-coelho né? - Disse - Como é que você conseguiria mentir que ela morreu?

-Você é um Malfoy! - Falou Rony.

-Rony, eu acho que nem um Malfoy seria capaz de mentir sobre alguma coisa séria dessas. Pense!- Disse Harry.

-Eu não acredito que vocês estão defendendo ele! - Disse Rony revoltado, procurando aoio nos irmãos.

-Olha, Mione, nós temos que ir tá?Nós vamos pra loja. - Disse Geroge, cortando a discussão.

-Não tudo bem. Se cuidem tá? - Falou Hermione, dando uma braço em ambos os gêmeos.

-Pode deixar! - Falaram saindo pela porta, após se despsdiremde todos.

-Aff Malfoy, você não muda! – Disse dando um sorriso.

-Claro que não! Continuo lindo e gostoso. – Falou convencido, dando um piscadela.

-Com a mesma cara de doninha albina...-Disse Harry, fazendo os outros caírem na gargalhada.

-É Testa-Rachada , é. – Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, fingindo estar emburrado, mas nos olhos um brilho divertido.

Seu olhar cruzou com o de Hermione, e ambos sorriram, um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso cúmplice.

-Malfoy, só não espere que te aceitemos, assim sem mais sem menos. – Harry, falou sua voz calma e suave. – Foram 5 anos de inimizade. Não dá pra se esquecer disso.

-Eu não aguentaria te chamar de "Harry", Potter. - Disse Malfoy. -Aliás, é um nome meio afeminado não?

* * *

hey:)  
gente, me desculpa a demora pra postar, mas foi uma crreria, esse 1º semestre de 2007, prometo que agora, tudo vai andar nos eixos. 

**carol** **cardilli : **_como eu sou uma pessoa muito maligna, eu não vou falar sobre a relaçao da Jenni com o Harry. :O Daqui apouco eles irão para Hogwarts, e SIM o Sirius aparece na fic \õ/ eu tambem amoo³ ele. Desculpa ter te decepcionado Carol, não postei logo, porque não pude mesmo.Mas muito obrigada pelas suas reviwes, são muito empolgantes!beijão ;D _**Fred L. Weasley :**_autenticidade é oq ue não falta nela. eu meinspirei totalmente na minha best :) obrigada pela review. beijos ;D_** mione03:**_ ah guria nem dá nada. Mas como é que você foi quebra o braço? ;O achei sua idéia muito brilhante, e esse projeto que eu baseei nela, ficou bem melhor! Você é minha salvadora! \õ, e eu vou ser maligna de novo, e não vou comentar sobre o relacionamento do Harry e da Jenni. huhuhu. ah guria, valeu mesmo por todas as suas idéias, e eu pode ter certeza, que eu vou usá-las. a brigada, mas qual é o seu msn? um beijão ;D_** Lucy Malfoy-san:**_ ah brigada amiga. ah pode me dando as suas ideias, que serão muito bem-vindas, alias, qual é oseu MSN? brigada pela força um beijo;D_** Lie Malfoy :**_tá ai! ;D prometo que dessa vez vai ser bem mais rápido. e cade você hein? Precisa betar pra mim :) beijã beta ;D _**NaNe CuRti: **_desculpa demora, tanto. Mas agora vai ser mais rápido, prmeto. beijão ;D_

tá ai, o 4º capítulo.  
e então, o que acharam?  
é só dizer na review. simples rápido e fácil né?  
Muito Obrigada pelo apoio de todos que estão lendo, dando opinião e idéias, vocês são muito importantes e é isso que me(e eu acho que todas as outras ficwriters) motiva a escrever!  
veleu gente(Y)²³

um beijão  
: **Mel**


End file.
